wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinyheart
i fucking cut myself on his edge Server History Tinyheart's original owner left the server, so he was given to the server owner, Englam. RP History Kit Cloudwing birthed Tinykit, along with Frostkit and Breezekit. The kit's stay was short, as Cloudstar decided Tinykit would leave with his father, Hazelbreeze when he returned back to ThunderClan. Tinykit was carried in the jaws of ----, a staged preformance in wich he would state they found Tinykit on ThunderClan territory. Brightstar agreed to keep the kit, believing the twolegs left this kit here as they were cruel. Tinykit soon forgot his origins, and grew in the nursery along with Emberdusk and her two kits, Blazekit and Scorchkit. He often fought with the other kits in a mean-spirited way, causing Emberdusk to scold him often. Apprentice When the time came to make him an apprentice, Brightstar had announced Hazelbreeze would be his mentor, unknowing that Tinyheart was the tom's son. During his time as an apprentice, Hazelbreeze would often be doting on the tom, praising his every accomplishment. On one of their hunting trips, Hazelbreeze told Tinypaw to trust him, as he would take him somewhere nice. Intrigued, Tinypaw agreed and followed Hazelbreeze through ShadowClan territory. Soon, they were on the edge of RiverClan's territory, where Tinyheart saw Cloudstar, Frostpaw, and Breezepaw. Hazelbreeze explained that Cloudstar was Tinypaw's mother, and Frostpaw and Breezepaw were his siblings. Warrior Quotes Tinyheart: "Where are you going? You can't just lead an outsider in the camp and walk away like that!" Ripplesong "I'm bored and rather tired. Take her to Brightstar youself." '' —Tinyheart to Ripplesong as they lead Tina into camp - - '''Smokepath:' "Is this really what you want? Your father dead and your clanmates to hate you?" Tinyheart "They already hate me!" —Tinyheart to Smokepath during the battle of the rogue invasion - - "I don't care if I loose. I don't care if you kill me. If this is all over and you exile me, you'd be better off, wouldn't you?! With Nightshade and all your new kits!" '' —Tinyheart to Hazelstar during the battle of the rogue invasion.'' - - "This whole time I've been thrown back and fourth between the idea of helping and leaving you all to rot. Every time I'd feel guilty but I pushed it back because of the hate I felt for the cats that betrayed me." '' —Tinyheart to Nightshade during the battle of the rogue invasion.'' - - "You don't think I ever wonder? Ever wonder what my life would have been like if I had just stayed in RiverClan with Cloudstar? Having a brother and sister?" '' —Tinyheart to Hazelstar during his announced leave to RiverClan'' - - Hazelstar: "If Riverclan is where your heart lies then so be it. I wish you all the best in the world and no matter who you are, wherever you are, and whatever you do, you'll always be my son and I will always want the best for you. Goodbye... my son." Tinyheart "..I'm not your son." —Tinyheart to Hazelstar during his announced leave to RiverClan - - Category:ThunderClan Category:Characters Category:The Silver Arc